Sing For Me
by FangedLovers
Summary: "Every lock on every door, I put them there to try and hide you from the world." Stiles/OC 'Tried & True Series'


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy's world.

Sing For Me - Yellowcard

(polyvore oufit/tumblr on profile)

Finally have a name for the series! Tried & True! I also have a Tumblr where i have posted images and what not about the series. So check that out and look at that to find out more about updates!

So this was inspired by 3X03 where the two kids are in the woods and Boyd finds them, instead I have the two kids set as Cassidy's siblings.

* * *

Cassidy slammed her car door shut and gave an audible sigh to no one around. The past few days had been more than an emotionally stable person would have been able to handle, so her emotions were static at that point. Between the news of an Alpha Pack being in town, Stiles' friend Heather missing, and most importantly Isaac's icebox hypnotism yesterday, it was a wonder that she was still standing up. But she was stronger than that. She had to be.

At the moment Scott and Derek were out getting Boyd and, in some way, Erica back. She had left Stiles and Isaac with Peter at the loft when her parent's had called reminding her she promised to babysit so they could have their date night.

She jogged up the walkway and opened the front door to find her mother running through the hallways.

"You can go, I've made it!" Cassidy walked back towards the kitchen where her mother had run off to.

"Oh, thank god." Teresa, her mother, was leaning against the counter buckling her heels.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you're not late." Her father, Carl, stepped into the room. "I already had to push the reservations back to 8:30 cause your mother likes talking on the phone more than getting ready." He walked over and looked out the patio door before turning back to the two.

Cassidy questioned in her head why he had looked outside, but didn't give it a second thought when her mother continued talking.

"Hey! I was talking to your mother who you wouldn't talk to." Teresa stood at her full height now that her shoes were on correctly. "Whose fault is it now?" She raised an eyebrow to her husband.

"Well, I mean it is Friday. There won't be a lot of people out tonight." Cassidy said sarcastically to tear the tension in between her parents. The two adults just merely gave her an unamused look. "Not helping?" The two shook their heads. "Well you both look great, so really, it will just be a little fashionably late."

"Nice try, Cassi." Teresa smiled at her daughter. "I'm actually surprised you're alone."

"Agreed." Carl fixed his shirt cuffs. "I was half expecting either Stiles or Isaac to be with you."

"Nope. Both were busy, so it'll just be a Snyder kid night." Cassidy half lied. Yes, they were busy but like hell she was going to give them the real reason her boyfriend or best friend weren't with her.

"Well that will be good for you guys." Her mother grabbed her purse. "Just make sure Andy doesn't burn the house down, he's been wanting to microwave everything lately. I don't know what is going through your brother's head."

"It's a boy thing, Res." Carl smiled at his wife, understanding his son.

"Well, that's your son." She rolled her eyes. "And give a bath to Kara before she goes to bed if she isn't too tired."

"Will do." Cassidy saluted her parents. "Now, go have fun! No need to worry about anything." She pushed her parents towards the door.

"Alright, call us if you need anything though. And don't wait up, we'll be back late." Carl leaned down to plant a kiss on his daughter's head before he opened the door for his wife and the two walked out.

"I will. Be safe and have fun." She smiled at her parents. "By the way," she called out, "where are the kids?"

"Oh!" Teresa paused getting in the passenger side. "They are out back on the patio. They wanted to catch fireflies."

Cassidy's heart plummeted to stomach. She stood frozen in the doorway as her parents backed out of the driveway. Not only was it bad enough that her parents were going out the night of the full moon, but her brother and sister were out back, by themselves in their yard that connects to the woods, alone. As soon as her parent's car was down the street, she slammed the door shut and ran through the house towards the door that led to the patio. She ripped the door open, hoping to see the two of them running around the yard with jars of fireflies in their hands. Her little sister's blonde hair flying behind her as her giggles erupted the air with her brother rolling his eyes not far away from her, not wanting to look like he cared but he really did enjoy showing his younger sister things.

But that's not what she saw. It was empty and quiet.

"No. No, no no no no." Cassidy ran out of the door and down the steps. Her head and body whipped back and forth hoping to find them just out of the corner of her eye, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Andy! Kara!" Her voice rang through the air. She stayed quiet for a few seconds but there was no sound in return. "Damn it!" Her eyes focused on the woods in front of her. The full moon above cascaded ribbons of light through the trees, making her mind run ramped with visions that weren't in front of her.

She started running through the trees. Every other breath coming from her lungs held the sound of her sibling's names. The colors were becoming blurs around her. Her eyes were burning along with her legs but she wouldn't stop until she found them. She would find them. She stopped in a clearing and looked around in a circle hoping she would get a glimpse of them, of anything that could help her.

All of a sudden Cassidy heard a crunching of twigs and dirt. She whipped her head in the directions to see a muddle form coming towards her. Her throat turned dry and her senses were at full alert, not knowing what was coming towards her.

"Andy. Kara." She called out softly, not wanting to bring full attention towards her but she knew that was useless. She was standing in the middle of a clearing; all attention would be on her.

"Cassi." A small, light voice sprang back at her.

Part of the form moved apart from each other and started running towards her. It was small and she could make out yellow. And then Cassidy nearly cried in joy as she dropped to her knees on the ground as her little sister came completely into view; her yellow jacket flowing behind her. She threw her arms open as Kara came crashing into her, arms locking firmly around the small girl now in her arms.

Kara started crying into her sister's shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Cassidy whispered words of relief into her ear and cradled her head in her hand. The older girl looked up at the other form that came into view which thankfully was Andy with Scott right next to him.

"Andy." Cassidy choked out as she looked at her brother who Scott had tucked into his side. "You okay?" The younger boy gave a short nod, no emotion on his face, giving it away that he was lying.

"Let's get you guys back to the house." Scott squeezed Andy's shoulder and locked his eyes with Cassidy, as if letting her know nothing was okay.

Cassidy stood up with Kara still wrapped around her and carried her back to the house alongside the two boys. The four didn't talk till they made it inside the house and got to the living room. Cassidy carefully set Kara down on the couch, kneeling down, and the little girl let go of her slightly. Andy sat close to his younger sister, still not showing any emotion, which was scaring Cassidy more.

"You both are safe now, okay?" She looked back and forth. "Nothing is gonna happen to either of you. I won't let it." The two nodded, believing their older sister. "I'm gonna go talk to Scott, but I'll be right back. 2 minutes tops." She kissed both of their heads and walked out to the kitchen with Scott.

"It was Boyd." The young werewolf said immediately.

"What?" Cassidy looked at him with completely confusion.

"We got Boyd and the other girl out, who happen to be Derek's sister. And now they are running around Beacon Hills trying to kill everything in sight." Scott rubbed his hands together.

"Where did you find them?" She pointed to the other room where her siblings where sitting.

"They tried hiding in a shed which Boyd ripped off of them, before he could do anything though I grabbed them and started running here."

Before Scott could say anything else, Cassidy threw her arms around him tightly. Scott hugged her back with as much force. "Thank you, Scott."

"Of course." He let go of her. "I've got to go though. We have to stop them."

"I know." She nodded and smiled at him. "Be safe, please."

"I will." He walked towards the back door again. "Lock behind me."

She did as she was told and watched as he ran back through the woods.

"You knew?"

Cassidy turned her body around to find Andy standing in the doorway, clearly having heard their conversation. "Andy-"

He cut her off though. "You know what that thing was?" His voice was full of venom as he stared at his older sister. "Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Andy, it's complicated." She tried to reason with her younger brother.

"No it's not! You've been lying this whole time!" He shook his head. "I knew something weird was going on with this town. With you." Andy turned around and ran back through the house.

"Andy!" Cassidy ran after him and watched as he stomped up the stairs. "Please, let's talk about it." She called up to him but was silenced when she heard his door slam shut. She squeezed her eyes shut and regained her calm. She had to take care of Kara.

She walked back into the living room to find her sister pushed back into the couch holding a stuffed bear close to her body.

"Hi, sweets." She smiled at her sister and sat next to her.

Kara immediately clung back onto her sister. Cassidy held onto her, thinking about how she was going to bring up the topic.

"What did you see, sweetie?" She pushed the hair out of the younger girl's face.

"It was scary." Her tiny voice whispered. "It looked like a beast but..but it had glowy eyes."

"A beast? Well he must have been looking for his Belle."

"Really?" Kara looked up at Cassidy. At the talk of Disney princess' everything changed in the little girl's head.

"Yeah really, he must have thought you were his princess because of how pretty you are." She smiled down the young blonde. That seemed to have calmed the small girl for a little bit but her head was still spinning. "How 'bout we watch Tangled. Would you like that?"

Kara nodded her head quickly at the talk of her favorite movie.

"Okay. But you have to promise me something before we do, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't ever go anywhere outside of this house without mommy or daddy or me, okay? No going anywhere without a grown up. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah." She nodded with her big brown eyes. "I pwomise."

Cassidy chuckled at her lisp and grabbed the remote to turn on the movie that was constantly in the DVD player. The two sat wrapped up in a blanket together as they watched the movie, but Cassidy's head wasn't there. It was upstairs, worried about her brother. He was too old now to change the scenario he just lived through into something else. She would have to tell him the truth; she just had no idea how. Cassidy had tried so hard to keep them out of this supernatural showdown that had been happening in Beacon Hill, but it was starting to catch up with her.

It had been about a half hour into the movie when she heard a knock at the door. She carefully untangled herself from her sister and the blanket to walk over to the front door. Cassidy let out the biggest breath of the evening when she saw who was on the other side.

"Are they okay?" Stiles stood there with his eyes full of worry; his body fidgety as ever. "Scott told me about Boyd and the kids and I would have gotten here faster but, God, tonight sucks and I-"

Cassidy cut him off by wrapping her arms around his torso and sinking into him. She felt him relax slightly and curl his arms around her shoulders. She never wanted to leave his arms again. It was full of safety and protection, something that she didn't feel like she had on her own. The fact that he was so worried over her siblings just brought a different kind of love to her heart that she felt for him.

"They're okay?" He whispered into her hair.

She nodded and stepped back from him. "For the most part. Come in." She stepped farther into the house and waited as he closed and locked the door behind him. "I told Kara it was a Beast looking for his Belle. She believed me for now."

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle. "That's smart, babe. What about Andy?"

Cassidy crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "He overheard Scott and I talking about what happen. He is so mad at me that I haven't told him what is going on?"

"Did you tell him?" Stiles rubbed her arms, trying to make her feel better.

"No, but I know I'm gonna have to." She shrugged. "He's been taking notice to things for a while now. I just…I don't know what to say to him."

Stiles leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. The couple broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other. "We'll figure it out. Together."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. The two walked into the living room to find Kara in the same position Cassidy had left her in. The small girl's eyes lit up though when she saw Stiles enter the room.

"Stiles!" She beamed up at him.

"Hey there, little lady." He smiled at her and squatted in front of her. "How you doing?"

Instead of saying anything, she launched herself into Stiles' arms, much like her older sister had to him a few minutes ago. He gripped the small girl securely to his chest, hoping to make her feel safe. A slight smile found its way to Cassidy's face as she looked in on the scene in front of her. Stiles' picked Kara up and turned around so he could sit on the couch and still hold her in his arms.

"It's okay, Kara. Nothing's going to get you." Stiles whispered into her blonde hair; his one hand rubbing her back soothingly.

Cassidy took a seat next to them and let her fingers dance through her sister's hair. "You're safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

"Stiles?" The little girl looked up at the boy.

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Cassi's your princess right? Cause you found each other?" Kara's eyes were full of question.

Stiles smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course she is."

"Good." The little girl, satisfied with the answer, laid her head back on his shoulder. "I think you're more like Eric and Ariel though."

The couple laughed and smiled at each other. The three sat for a while caught up in each other with the movie entertaining their silence in the background. Cassidy looked over and saw that Kara had finally fallen asleep, her head tucked into Stiles shoulder.

"It seems you have the effect to sooth the Snyder girls." Cassidy whispered, looking from her sister to her boyfriend.

"It's a gift, I guess, Princess." Stiles smirked sarcastically at his girlfriend.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you even think about start calling me that." She poked his arm hard. "Let's take her upstairs." Cassidy stood up and turned the movie and TV off.

He followed, with the small girl still in his arms. "Whatever you say, Princess." He started walking up the stairs with her following behind him.

"It's a good thing you are holding my sister because I would have tripped you down the stairs for that one."

He simply chuckled and continued on. Cassidy however hesitated in front of Andy's door.

"Um," Cassidy cleared her throat which stopped Stiles to turn and look at her, "can you put her to bed? I'm gonna try to talk to him." She looked at the closed door.

"Yeah, sure." Stiles gave her a soft smile and continued on to Kara's room.

Cassidy knocked on the door softly. "Andy?" She waited but there was still silence. She grabbed the door knob and pushed her way into the room. The only light was coming from the lamp set up in the corner of the room. She walked around his bunk bed to not find him on the couch underneath but lying on his stomach on the upper mattress. She watched him turn his head towards the wall when she walked into his view. She pushed back the unwanted feelings and stepped over to the side of the bed. She rested her arms on the bed, her chin laying on them.

"I see you still don't want to talk to me." Silence. "And I understand why you're mad at me. I had people lie about it to me too." She reached her hand out so that it would caress hair to his back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you can't talk to me about things, because I don't want that." Her throat start to close and her eyes began to water. "I want better for you and Kara. I don't want the two of you to have to go through the same troubles I do. I want to make sure the two of you are safe no matter what." A single tear fell. "I love you, kid."

She wiped the tear and quickly exited the room. She saw her light on in her bedroom letting her know Stiles was already there. She saw him sitting on the end of her bed, typing out something on his phone.

"I fucked up. I fucked up so bad." Cassidy broke down the minutes she stepped into her bedroom. "He hates me."

Stiles dropped his phone on her bed and swiftly stood to take her in his arms. He held her up, feeling her body stop reacting. She sobbed into his chest, her body feeling weak. She felt like she let her family down; the one thing she was trying to protect since this whole thing started in her life and now it was all broken.

At that moment everything hit her. She needed to be stronger. She needed to get her act together and keep on doing what she has been doing. Just because there was a minor detour in the journey doesn't mean she had to stop guarding her siblings. She pushed herself out of Stiles' arms and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry. My problem is minuscule compared to everything else that is going on." She let out a deep breath to calm herself.

"Cas, your problem is important. This is your family." His hands found their way to the sides of her neck, his thumbs lying against her cheeks. "I have a problem telling my father who is an adult; these are your younger siblings. They're just kids."

"We're just kids." Cassidy sprang right back.

He hesitantly nodded his head. "True. Come on." He pulled her over towards the bed and the two sat down. They faced each other and Stiles grabbed her hands in his. "What have a told you since the beginning, when this entire thing started with Isaac?"

"That…that I would never have to deal with this alone." She looked shyly up from her lap and into his caramel eyes. She hadn't felt this shy around him since the two started dating.

"And I have I let you down?"

"No! Absolutely not."

"Then trust me when I say, this will also work out." He pulled her close and kissed her. The two broke apart when there was a knock on her door. The two looked over to find Andy standing in the doorway gazing towards the ground with an upsetting look upon his face. "Hey, dude." Stiles released Cassidy's hands and turned towards her brother.

"Can…can I talk to you guys?"

"Of course, little bro." Cassidy slide back on the bed so there was room for Andy to sit in between the space between her legs. She patted the comforter for him to sit down.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Cassi. We don't have to sit like that anymore." Andy rolled his eyes as his sister tried to baby him. He was 10, he didn't need it anymore, at least that's what he thought.

"You're still my little brother and until you grow taller than me we will sit like this…and probably even after."

"You better listen to her, Andy. She threatened to trip me down the stairs earlier." Stiles joked.

Andy rubbed his eyes, contemplating the situation, and then walked forward, sitting in the spot that was designated for him.

"See!" Cassidy smiled and wrapped her arms around her younger brother so that his body was squished against her chest. "Was that so bad?" She kissed the side of his head.

"Let's try to keep some of the boy's dignity, Cas." Stiles folded his leg on the bed so he could look at both Snyder siblings. "What do you want to talk about, dude?"

"Tonight." He played with his fingers. "It was a werewolf right? Cause I've been thinking about it and nothing else makes sense."

Stiles and Cassidy looked at each other quietly agreeing to each other that now was the time. So they told him how it started, the craziness that had happen over the past year, and that Scott and Isaac where also two of them. Of course they left out some of the information like the Kanima, the craziness that is Peter Hale, and the fact that an entire pack of Alpha were in town. He took it well. He had questions here and there but it all started making sense in his head.

"So that's why Scott was able to grab us so fast tonight? And Isaac didn't live here cause mom and dad don't know?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah, and you have to promise to not tell them, Andy." Cassidy looked down at her brother. "I'll tell them eventually but not until I'm desperate to. Okay? You can't tell anyone about it.

"Especially not any of your classmates." Stiles continued for her. "Now that you know we have to keep you even safer, alright?"

Andy nodded quickly looking back and forth at the two. "I promise. I won't tell anyone."

* * *

I don't know about you guys, but I'm still grieving about the latest episode. I will be writing a shot about it, but I'm waiting for the season finale so I have everything answered to write it.

Reviews/Suggestions are always welcome!

Check out my Tumblr on my profile!


End file.
